The Pirates' Guidelines
The Pirates' Code Guidelines: A Booke for Those Who Desire to Keep to the Code and Live a Pirate's Life is a doubly fictional work attached to Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean movie franchise. It is depicted as written by the character Joshamee Gibbs. About the book According to its own mythos, it was only rumored to exist until a copy was discovered, perfectly preserved, in the wreckage of the Titanic. This copy has been reprinted by Disney Editions as if it had at one time been in the possession of Gibbs himself, including hand-written notes in the margins; letters addressed to him from Jack Sparrow, William Turner, and Elizabeth Swann; and the author's own drawings and mementos. Gibbs' authoritative text includes such topics as the right of parley, the proper procedure for dividing shares of a prize, an extensive section on sailing terminology, the legend of Davy Jones, Will Turner's sword fighting tips, the means of lifting an Aztec curse, how to survive when confronted by cannibals, and never-before-seen details on the mysterious history of the Black Pearl. The title is a play on a recurring line from the film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, in which multiple characters, after referencing the Pirates' Code, remind others that "they're more like guidelines" and need not be followed too closely. This book and the Code used in the films are loosely based on the actual codes and articles used by historical pirates. Please note that while the Pirate Code may be fictional, real pirates would draw up articles for governing their ship. These articles depicted the right to vote for a captain, the right to boot the Captain over board (and so on). Publisher's summary To live the pirate life, it's important to keep to the code (of course real pirates know to treat these rules more like guidelines, anyway.) Contained in this authentic handbook is the Pirate Code, as originally devised by the Brethren Court of Pirate Lords. Also included are topics detailing everything aspiring buccaneers need to know in order to command the respect of fellow scalawags and pursue their hearts' deepest desires. The Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy of films has created a rich mythology from which to draw the following pearls of wisdom: *How to Swagger *Captain Jack Sparrow on Honesty *What to do When your Compass doesn't Work *How to Lift an Aztec Curse *How to Play Liar's dice *Elizabeth Swann's Additional Uses for a Wedding Dress *How to bead your Hair and Beard *Will Turner's Sword-fighting Tips *Identifying the Parts of a Ship *Pirate-to-English Dictionary *How to ward off the Black Spot These indispensable tips will prove useful at sea or in port. Filled with the salty humor and lush dialogue from the incredibly popular movie trilogy, The Pirates of the Caribbean Guidelines provides instructional and humorous information—practical and nautical—accompanied by captivating full-color images of everyone's favorite pirates. External links *The Pirates' Guidelines at Amazon.com *The Pirates' Guidelines at barnesandnoble.com Category:Real-world books